Nicholas Fury
Nick Fury is the top espionage agent in the world. He runs SHIELD, the world's leading espionage agency, and though he does not possess any super-powers, Nick is probably the most highly trained agent of any military. SHIELD steps in to help Pepper Potts arrest Obadiah Stane. After the credits, Nick meets Tony in his home, explaining to him that he's not the only super-hero out there, and that there's an "Avengers Project" he'd like Tony to think about. Nick Fury: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Nick Fury, retired, is approached to return to duty to take down agents of the terrorist organization HYDRA, led by the children of Baron Wolfgang von Strucker, an old enemy of his. HYDRA has reconstituted a pathogen known as the Death's Head virus, and threatens to attack Manhattan with it, barring payment of US$1 billion. Ultimate Avengers series The head of SHIELD, when Nick Fury discovered that the planet was in danger due to an ancient alien race who were in league with The Nazis’, The Chitauri, he hired Bruce Banner to create a new super solider program. When the results weren’t coming in quick enough, he searched the oceans to find the original Super Soldier – Captain America. He spanned the globe for those who he felt would be appropriate members for his superhero team with both successful and unsuccessful results. Their immediate mission was to defeat The Chitauri, as they posed a great threat to the entire planet. He became very angry when the team lost their first battle and The Chitauri managed to hack into SHIELDs security systems and used their information against them. He helped fight the aliens when they invaded the base and reassembled the team officially after they defeated The Chitauri and The Hulk. General Fury once again advises the Avengers against the Chitari threat on Wakanda as the head of S.H.I.E.L.D. Operating out of S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters, he monitors the Avengers progress in Wakanda until they are forced to return after an attack by Kleiser and the Chitari. In the Avengers final attack against the Chitari in Wakanda, Fury fights on the battlefield with Earth's Mightiest Heroes to save the Earth. Marvel Cinematic Universe ''Iron Man Nick Fury visits Tony Stark and asks to speak to him about the Avenger Initiative . The Incredible Hulk Nick Fury is a contact of Thaddeus Ross. Iron Man II The Avengers Nick Fury Relationships As of yet, Fury has no known relationships in Marvel movies, having only made a cameo appearance. Appearances/Actors *Canon (Currently) (7 films) **Iron Man'' (First appearance) - Samuel L. Jackson **''The Incredible Hulk'' (Mentioned only) **''Iron Man 2'' - Samuel L. Jackson **''Thor'' - Samuel L. Jackson **''The First Avenger: Captain America'' - Samuel L. Jackson **''The Avengers'' - Samuel L. Jackson **''Nick Fury'' - Samuel L. Jackson *Non-Canon (1 film) **''Nick Fury: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' (First appearance) - David Hasselhoff Behind the scenes Originally conforming to his super-spy roots in the Ultimate universe, it's creators decided to go in a different direction and asked Samuel L. Jackson if they could base their character on him. Trivia In one of the first issues of The Ultimates, the team is talking about who would be the best actors to take each of there roles. Nick Fury simply states "My man, Samuel L. Jackson." Gallery File:Fury1.jpg|Fury Portrayed By David Hasselhoff in Nick Fury: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. (1998). File:Iron-man-fury-samue.jpg|Nick Fury approaches Tony Stark with a proposition in the film Iron Man. File:1155L.jpg|Nick Fury as he appears in Iron Man 2. Category:Iron Man characters Category:Nick Fury Agent of Shield characters Category:Nick Fury characters Category:Ultimate Avengers characters Category:The Avengers characters Category:Heroes Category:Ultimate Avengers 2 characters Category:Agents Category:special Forces Personnel